


Don't touch the hair

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Canon Disabled Character, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Established Relationship, Humor, It's one fandom, It's the Joeyverse, Jo-jo is over 100, Joeyverse, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Joey Drew, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Selfcest, Some Humor, Tinte is in his 40s, although he dont look it, but different universes, in a way? - Freeform, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Jo-jo & Tinte, both Joey Drews from two different universes in the Joeyverse, have started dating. Tinte, however, learns the hard way that you don't, under any circumstance, touch his partner's hair.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Joey Drew, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Don't touch the hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).



Tinte found Jo-jo sleeping by their desk while wandering around the other’s studio. His heart skipped a beat at the adorable sight, but his mind was full of mischief. He hadn’t been dating his (partner? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Tinte wasn’t yet sure which terms his nonbinary lover was comfortable with) for long, yet he was sure he was very much in love. However, he was still a Joey Drew, & Joey Drews were very famous for their eccentricity. So, when Tinte found Jo-jo dozing by their desk, he snuck behind them, a simple spell dancing around his fingers in thin, colourful wisps. With a quiet whisper, Jo-jo’s hair started turning green, from its tips, gradually creeping up to the roots. Tinte snickered to himself, dragging a finger through the air above Jo-jo’s eyes, giving them matching green eyebrows. Tinte pressed a kiss to their cheek, then snuck back out of the room, quietly snickering to himself all the way.

Tinte carried on walking about the studio, when he stumbled upon the stairway to the top floor. He was still laughing to himself, although very loudly this time, as he met with Sammy, who was just leaving his room.

“Tinte. What happened that got you so happy?” Sammy turned to the shorter man, regarding him with an aloof look. He didn’t seem busy, but his mind did seem to not be exactly present. Still, Tinte smiled at him.

“I just pranked Jo-jo.” Tinte giggled to himself.

That seemed to grab Sammy’s attention, “What trouble did you get yourself into?” Sammy lifted one eyebrow in query, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well,” Tinte laughed between his words, unable to keep his chuckles to himself as he remembered what he did, “I dyed their hair...”

“WHAT?” Sammy burst out.

“What?”

“Tinte! You don’t touch Jo-jo’s hair!” Tinte had never seen Sammy in such a panic, especially since he didn’t understand why exactly he was panicking. Jo-jo was a gentle person, there wasn’t exactly much to be scared about them.

“Sammy? Do you hear that?” Tinte grabbed Sammy by the shoulder, stopping him in his panic. Tinte thought he had heard footsteps getting closer, & the distinct tink of a cane.

“Footsteps. From below.” Sammy said, his face growing pale.

“Below? The footsteps are above us!” Tinte corrected him.

“There is no floor above us.”

“Wait. It’s coming from that hallway now.”

“What? But it’s coming from that room.”

“They’re coming from everywhere!” The two men huddles together, both frantically looking around them. The footsteps never seemed to get any closer, but they came from every side, every corner, every plane of existence. Their backs suddenly hit some solid surface, that definitely wasn’t a wall. Big hands, with long, slender fingers descended upon their heads. They both felt the familiar buzz of magic shoot through their spines like an electric shock, before Tinte saw the tips of his chin length hair start to turn an ugly, dull green.

“It was all him! I had no hand in it!” Sammy shrieked, trying to pull away from the hand clamped around his head. The hand let him go, Sammy falling back onto his ass. Although the magic had stopped working, Sammy’s hair had turned a light pink, & a pink, piggy nose had replaced his human one. Tinte squealed in fear at the sight of Sammy, before he felt his own body turning into a horrifyingly familiar form. He grabbed at the hand & the wrist attached to it, but its grip was unyielding. Before he knew it, he was at eyelevel with Jo-jo’s ankles, when they knelt down (slowly & carefully) before picking him up.

“There we go. Good, little tortoise.” They cooed at him, stroking the top of his head. Their hair was no longer green, although their eyebrows seemed to hold that particular shade of green a little bit more. Tinte snapped at Jo-jo’s fingers, but his lover only laughed at his attempts, & kissed his green, little head.

“Hrk.” Tinte heard Sammy badly hold back a snort from behind Jo-jo.

“How adorable. Just wait till I tell Atrament about what happened,” Tinte groaned, as much as a turtle could groan, “Maybe that will teach you not to touch the hair, you adorable mischief-maker.” Welp. 


End file.
